The Chosen Warrior
by blueheartrotus
Summary: Carla, my OC, was traveling with her best friend until she found a gem that brings her to Goku's world. Will she help the Z fighters defend Earth?
1. The Beginning

**Hello! This is my first fanfic story hope you guys like it!**

Carla is an adventurous, brave and strong Saiyan, raised on earth. She is unaware that she's a Saiyan so she lives as a ordinary teenage girl until one day...

Carla is traveling around her hometown with her best friend, Amy since their favorite hobby is traveling. Then Carla and Amy found two ways, the left one is a bright, narrow road while is a dark, scary road. "Carla I think we should go that way." Amy said as she pointed to the first road. "No we should go that way instead." Carla answered, pointing to the second road. "No way!" Amy shouted. The two friends argued until Amy said "Fine! Then we split up!".

The two friends split up. While walking Amy found out that the road she entered is a dead end. "Carla! Wait up!" Amy shouted as she run faster to catch up with Carla.

Before Amy could get there, Carla found a shiny gem, a gem that she didn't knew. "Should I touch it? No maybe it's poisonous." Carla thought to herself. "Maybe I should!". She touch the gem slowly when she touch it, Carla is starting to glow and to disappear. "Amy! Help!" Carla cried but it's too late. Amy came to where Carla is but Carla wasn't there. Amy then screamed for help and went back home. After 3 hours Amy said "We shouldn't split up while we're traveling."

Carla woke up in a world where she never been. "Where am I?" Carla said as someone appears in front of her.

**Do you like it? I'm sorry if the story is short and if there are misspelled words or wrong grammars but I tried to write it correctly. Hope you like my story. Chapter 2 will be upload soon.**


	2. Saiyans Switched

**Hello! I already finish the 2nd chapter of the story. This chapter is longer than the 1st chapter.**

After a long training inside the Hyperbolic Chamber the tired teenage boy Gohan was roaming around the forest near their house, he was still training with his father and at the moment trying to maintain his Super Saiyan form, while trying to hide from his father he was surprised by a glowing gem. Gohan stopped and said "What kind of gem is this I think I should take a closer look, it's not a dragon ball but….ooohhh". Gohan was transported to a place he'd never been before.

Meanwhile Carla met the world's strongest fighter none other than the Super Saiyan Goku who at the moment was looking for his teen son Gohan they were training for the great battle against Cell who issued a challenge with the faith of the Earth at stake.

Carla was surprised by the feeling she got while she met the stranger Goku, she stares at the then glowing blonde hair ripped muscled Goku and said "Who are you why do you seem different?" Goku being the funny polite guy he always is said, "I'm sorry I frightened you, my name is Goku I'm looking for my son Gohan, and you see we are training right now to save the world from the green weird big insect". Goku smiles but Carla was baffled and was clueless in all that Goku was saying, Goku kept talking anyways, Carla said with a very curious tone, "Why do I feel you're really really strong?" and then Goku said "You must have some martial arts background for you to sense mine I'm really trying to hide it as part of our training against the you know who". "Who?" Carla said. Goku replied "You know? The one who is threatening earth?". "What is he some kind of a terrorist?" Carla again said while also trying to explain that she is lost.

Goku then invited Carla home for some snacks since he himself is hungry as usual. At Goku's house his wife Chichi explained everything to Carla and about Cell the green insect like android who is about to destroy the world and that Goku and his friends are the only one standing in his way. Goku said that he feel his not the one to beat Cell anymore because of his heart condition and that his son Gohan might be earth's hope that is why their training was very important. Carla told Goku about her theory than she is not from the same world and that they she might have switched with Gohan. Goku senses that Carla possesses great power and might even be a Saiyan.

Amy still looking for her friend Carla and shouting her name, "Carla! Carla!" met the handsome teenage blonde Gohan. "Are you looking for someone too? I'm looking for my father Goku, he is tall with black or sometimes blonde hair" Gohan said. "Maybe we could help each other I'm looking for my friend Carla, she has black hair usually" Amy said. "Is your friend a Super Saiyan too?" asked Gohan. "What?" said the confuse Amy. The two kept talking to each other while looking for Goku and Carla.

**Do you like it? I was busy on doing something important but luckily this chapter is finally done. The 3rd chapter will be upload soon.**


	3. Carla's True Identity

**Hello! Here's the 3rd chapter. its a little bit long for now. Oh and I forgot to tell this earlier but I didn't own Dragon Ball! I only own my OCs, Carla and Amy.**

Carla didn't know how to go back home. So Goku and ChiChi decided that Carla will stay with them until she found her way home. "You will stay with us until you found your way home." Goku said to Carla, " Don't worry ChiChi cooks very delicious food.". Then ChiChi said, "That's true Carla and besides, it will help me get my mind of missing my son, Gohan.", then ChiChi hug Carla tightly. "Thank you very much.', Carla answered. After talking, they slept.

The next morning Goku started training early when he accidentally hit a big rock, the rock got smashed into bits and flew all over the place. "Watch out!", Goku shouted. Even as her back turned Carla seamlessly avoided all the debris. "That was awesome", Goku said. "I'm just lucky", replied Carla. "There something more than luck with you and I have been sensing it from the moment we first met", Goku continued to explain his thoughts.

To make things clearer Goku took Carla to the Capsule Corp. laboratory to meet Bulma. "Hi there Bulma this is my friend Carla, I don't think she's from this world but she seems pretty strong much like Gohan", Goku explained. "Alright I'll make some test right now if it's ok with you Carla?", Bulma asked. Bulma asked the two to take care of her son Trunks while she validates Carla's blood in her laboratory. Baby Trunks was very strong and both Goku and Carla had a hard time taking care of him. "Thank goodness you're done already Bulma", said the tired Goku. Bulma shocked as she was while holding three different results, one each from Carla, Trunks and Gohan shouted out loud, "Carla….she is a Saiyan and an Earthling, her blood is the same as both Trunks and Gohan."

**So now you know Carla's true identity. Sorry if its short I was tired and busy. But this chapter is finally done the 4th chapter will be upload sooner or later.**


End file.
